The Son Of Snape
by thejokercrazy88
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione have been married for 15 years and have two daughters and a kid on the way. Until a stranger comes into their lives. Who is he? What's his real name? Why is he hiding it and Why does he look so familiar? Rated M for later Chapters and some language
1. Chapter 1 Night

**The Son of Severus Snape**

As any other normal day Snape and Hermione went about their day. They had been Married for 15 years now and had two children and one on the way. Two lovely girls one named Emily and the other Angelica, the oldest . Emily age 5 had all the features of Snape up till her unworldly hair but she and had Snape's unmistakable Temper and black eyes. Angelica age 17 going on 25 looked like a very tough Hermione but only had Hermione's hair color not type she had Snape's hair, but had the intelligence of both of them combined. Angelica is at Hogwarts starting her 7th year but basically in her 8th. She is on her Christmas break but asked her parents to let her stay with her boyfriend for one month at least. You can all guess as to how delited her parents were to this particularly one Parent. But she got her wish with a price. 'Of course everything comes with a price' She thought.

One evening Snape, Hermione, and Emily were about there normal routine of going to the markets for weekly goods. Snape and Emily went off to the book store and Hermione to the grocer's. She gathered all the things she needed but at the corner of her eye she sees a black silhouette putting food into it pockets of an over sized overcoat with a hoddie covering it's head and face . She discretely followed it after paying for her things. And was luckily enough that it was still stalking about the grocer's when then suddenly stopping , and calming walking out of the store. She when goes to follow it then, she didn't see it any more.  
"Well that was strange" she said walking out the store standing on the sidewalk. Looking about.

"What was"? Asked Snape with an up rasied eyebrow. holding a very asleep Emily resting on his shoulder.

"You didn't see someone come out of the store"

"No, why Hermione"

"It's just ...I...um"

"Well, spit it out"

"I seen someone shop left"

"What, did you tell the clerk"

"No...well it was strange it wasn't sealing alcohol, cigarettes, pills or anything like that it was just, can food and I think a can opener"

"A can opener you say well that's very strange" Snape said sarcastically

"Don't act Like that maybe it homeless and needs a place to stay"

"No Absolutely Not, we still have that infernal cat that doesn't want to leave no matter how many times I kick it out"

"That's not what I was suggesting but If it comes to that it wouldn't hurt to help It"

" The answer is No and stop referring to him as "_It"_

"Sorry I just don't what to offend anyone. But if you think that he's a him then so be it"

"That's not what I was saying but fine I it makes y_ou_ feel better than alright. Can we go home now It's getting cold Emily shivering"

"Okay let's go" Hope he's warm She thought.

The following day exactly at 6:00am Hermione got ready to go out the door.  
"And where are you going" Snape asked all knowing.

"Out"

"Just Out?"

"Yes just Out"

"To find that boy Then"

"Perhaps"

"Hermione I sincerely Disapprove"

"And I'm Sorry that you do"

"Are you, now. Herm.." Hermione interrupted him

"Severus I need to do this please. Just Trust me"

"You know I do, with all my heart ,but what If coming happens and he's not A boy but a man and..."

"Stop, Nothing is going to happen and if any thing does I will call and you can call as well, to check up on me"

"Just the only thing I ask take someone with you Potter maybe. Just someone So I'm not as worried"

"Alright I'll call Ginny to go with me"

"Thank you"  
They gave a small kiss goodbye and Hermione went down the street to Harry's and Ginny House. Harry and Ginny Had two boys. Hermione knocked on the door and heard a lot of noise and laughter.

"Just a minute!"

"OH Hi Hermione How've you been" said Harry a still very good friend.

"Just fine and yourself eves oh and Is Ginny home "

"You know Holden up. Ginny Hermione's here!"

"Thank God how's it been Hermione" Ginny said thankful to get away from the Boy's of terror as she likes to call them including Harry

"Fine. You want to go to the markets with me"

"Sure. but not that I don't want to go. But Why?"

"I'll explain on the way. Bye Harry nice talking to you again"

"See you later Mione"

Hermione and Ginny made there way to the grocers. Were she last saw "him".

"So Hermione what's this all about"

Hermione explained the story to her

"That's awful and you want to Find this man"

"Yes what if he's homeless"

"What if here Is a reason why? he's homeless'"

"Come off that Ginny what If he needs help just please help me look for him"

"Fine but if anything happens I hexing him and Severus, is letting you do this"

"Believe me It wasn't easy and Yes of course if it comes down to that"

"Alright let's start Looking"

After one Hour and a half of looking every where.

"Were never going to find..."

"Look, there he is. Going into that Bar"

" Well he certainly has money Then lets go home"

"maybe not" Hermione and Ginny follow him inside the bar.

"what is he doing". Ginny asked talking a seat.

"Having a drink"

The man, sits at the counter and orders a drink. He then down's the tall glass. Then starts to walk away from the bartender.

"Hey Bub yous didn't pay fo dat wheres do you think yous goin"

The man just turns to him and put up the hood just to his face was visible . Then walks away with out a word putting his hood back down to cover his face once more. The bartender was as white as the snow starting to form outside.

" Did you see that, did hex him or something"

"No I don't think so he just scared him"

"Maybe we shouldn't follow him"

"Well don't back down now. Come on, he's getting away"

'I don't like this' Ginny thought to herself.

"Hey you ...Mister" Hermione said with Ginny which to her sound very childish But he didn't slow down

"Please we just want to have a talk with you" Hermione said alone

He a immediately stopped at the word "please" He never heard it spoken like that before

"Why Have you been Following Me" He said with a strange all most cheerful tone

"I...um.. Seen you at the gocers stealing food"

"oh that's what this Is about, well terribly sorry for taking the last can of Spam But I do believe I stool it fair and.."

"Wait What, No I was wondering If you had a decent place to live and if you needed I could help you. I Must tell you to please follow us If only for the night to get out of the cold. My name is Hermione and this is my friend Ginny and Your name, please?"

"That's Very kind of you mam but I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request." The man was puzzled _'why would these women want me to go with them. Maybe they want a good Fuck. Yea that's it. okay then lets go.' _

"What?" Ginny asked

"Means no" the stranger and Hermione said in unison

The man just laughed in response.

"Exactly" Hermione then gave the man a warning look. "alright then You can call me ...J." He said

"Very well "J" well you take up my offer"

"Yes Thank you madam It will be very much appreciated"

"It's no problem at all besides it's very cold out here I can't have you Freeze now could I"

_'Actually you could. But why wont you?'_ thought J. They dropped Ginny off at her house and then headed to Hermione's. _'Well down one guess no threesome'_. The entire time he didn't say a word to her or Ginny but an occasionally mumbling something she nor Ginny could make out.  
"Well, here we are. Just mind my Husband he's not to kind to people he doesn't know"

"Husband?!" J said with shock in his voice. _'Now it's getting scary'_. Hermione opened the door to an awaiting Snape that was about to leave out the door. He embraced Hermione immediately.

"Hermione I was worried It was starting to get late and snow and... Who this?" Snape said rather angry.

"This is 'J' He's the guy from the store"

"What Kind of a name Is 'J'"  
"Severus, Be Nice He needs a place to spend the night"

"Excuse us a moment" Snape said as he slammed the door.

**After 15 minutes of arguing and compromising.**

"Fine you can Spend the night" Snape said very unpleased. Opening the door

"Thank you very kindly sir and Mrs. Hermione" Said first looking at Snape then and Hermione.

"That's Mr. and Miss Snape to You boy"

J nodded and went into the warm house from the cold outdoors. As he walked inside he removed his hood to reveal his face and head. J had black hair but not jet black as Snape's no not as dark, he's hair was long and put back. But a face that resembled a younger healthier version of Snape with out his rather large nose. J also had scar going down his left eye stopping at the corner of his mouth. His eyes light brown but darker than Hermione's, much darker. He's left slightly discolored as if seen in different light or little to no light, they would look red almost. Hermione also noticed that he wasn't much taller than herself. Shocking how she barley noticed but then again, only noticed because of Snape Standing Next to her. He wore a long overcoat but not as big as the one he wore to steal from the grocer's. It was black and in the now lit room the overcoat look as if it was stitched together with 20 different leather jackets. He had on a gray sweat shirt black slacks and another light jacket beneath.

"Do I know you"_ 'He seems very familiar like I've seen him before perhaps have known him'_ Snape thought.

"I appreciate your kindness for letting me stay at your home But I don't believe you Do." _'Of course you do, you twat hahaa well sort of'_

" Your very welcome J please make your self at home. Here let me show you to the room you well stay in" Hermione said very Happily

" You didn't say he would be staying IN Angelica's room she's going to be furious" Snape said all most snickering. Snape has witnessed her temper much like Hermione.

"Relax Severus She's Not coming home for couple more weeks By then we will fine a more suitable place for J besides her room is empty"

"Wait, Who says he stays for more than one night"

"Severus Please go to sleep"

"Fine' he yawned " I don't see why we have to do athing forhim" Snape said yawning down the hall to his rooms'

"Don't mind him He needs to sleep, we'll talk about this Tomorrow in the morning"

"He is right You don't have to help me"_' Man guess that means no sex':_

"Here's a fresh towel and some shorts to wear. I take it that you don't have any...thought not. The shower is this door to the left feel free to use the soap and other things in the restroom. If you need any thing we are just down the hall."

"Thank you Miss Snape"

"You are very much welcome J and Please call me Hermione. You can put your clothes in the basket in there" Then she walked out of the room down the hall. "Goodnight J" She called out.

"Night" He called back.  
J then got in the shower gods knows how bad he needed that. After, returned to the (what he assumed to bed little girl's) room and fell right to sleep. In the shorts and a long sleeved shirt he had on under his other shirt. Unbeknownst to him or anyone else in the house that, that "Little Girl" is coming home early that very night. To her nice and cozy warm Wait, why warm and Bumpy bed.


	2. Fight

Angelica walks into her room tired and to exhausted to tell her parents she was home. She removes her clothes and puts on a long t-shirt. She lays in her nice and cozy warm Wait, why warm and Bumpy bed.

"What the hell get off me"

"Oh sorry" Angelica then moves over on her side and closes her eyes

"Thank you"

"Wait what the Hell" Angelica and J says together

"AHHAHAHAAHAHAHAH"

"Hey wait clam down stop screaming" Angelica is screaming and throwing pillows and hitting J with her hands hard to any part of him she could reach.

"Ow that hurt clam the hell down"

"MOM DAD HELPAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA"

Snape and Hermione are there in a flash wands at ready but noticed J being hit by a not meant to be home yet Angelica.

"Stop Ange It's okay clam down" Angelica then stops

"Why is a strange man in my bed"

"It's a long story Ange but Your Mother let this boy in our house because he needed a place to sleep for the night"

"OH"

"You alright J" A concerned Hermione asked

"Yea fine just a little light headed"

"Well come and sit in the living room"

"OKay"

"Shit I'm sorry"

"Language!"

"Sorry daddy"

"Just try to go to sleep We will talk about this in the Morning"

"Okay dad" 'What the hell he changed the sheets'

"Good night Sweetie" Snape said as he gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Night dad NIGHT MOM!" She yelled

"Night" Hermione replied from the living room with J

"You look fine, do you feel okay"

"Yes much better Thank you"

"Well you will have to sleep on the couch tonight"

"It's fine really"

"Alright see you in the morning"

"Night"

"Good Night" Hermione said walking out of the living room

"HAhahahaha I Told you" snape said laughing in their bedroom

"Stop being mean and go to bed"

"But It was funny"

"Shut up Severus" Hermione said trying not to laugh

**The Next Morning**

J woke up at 5:00 am exactly he's always woken at 5 since he could remember. He sat up on the couch.

"Did I get you very bad" Asked an already up Angelica with a cup of water.

"You got a few good punches" J said with a smile

"Oh HA" Angelica sat at the other end of the couch.

"You should be a boxer" J then did a few punches in the air for fun

"Well I see you got some moves 'Cough' last night you didn't"

"Oh that's just Cold" he said putting his hands together to blow into them so he's breath would come out the other side.

"Wow awesome Tattoo" Angelica noticed J had a Scorpion on the side of his hand. in-between his thumb and pointing finger.

"Have any more"

"Lots" With a smile

"Lucky, my parents wont let me get one"

"I really didn't need permission"

"Why"

"Ange up so early" Said Hermione carrying Emily

"Morning Emily" Ange replied

"Mornin sis...Who's dat he looks scary" _'Well it looks like half my face is stitched together'_

"That's J he's going to be staying with us for a little while"  
Heriome answered.

"Your Name's_ J_?"

"Yours is Ange"

"It's short for Angelica"

"Mine's Just J"

"What's it stand for"

"Yes, What does It stand for" Snape asks for the kitchen that no ones seen him enter in.

"It doesn't stand for anything my names just J Mr. Snape"

"Very well then, Come Ange lets eat Breakfast"

"Okay dad Bye 'J'" _'Oh nice ass'_ J thought as he seen Ange walk into the kitchen. _'Wonder how old see is'_

**After 10 minutes of eating**

"Severus aren't you going to ask J to join us"

"What, _ow,"_ Hermione kicks him under the table. "Okay J would you like to join us"

"Yes I would Thank you"

"well take a set boy" _'Him calling me boy is really starting to piss me off'_

J sits down next to Angelica. Every one Is just starring at him as he ate. The Ange broke the Silence.

"How did you get that scar?"

"Ange don't ask questions Like that...I mean it's..."

"No I want to hear this"

"Severus..."

"It's fine Miss Snape. I had an accident when I was young"

"What happened" Ange asked

"I was at the wrong place at the wrong time"

**After Breakfast Snape gets an owl.**

"Damn"

"what happened"

"They want me back at Hogwarts for consulting "

"Okay"

"I'll be back as soon as I can I Don't want to leave you and the girls alone with this boy" _'There it fucken is again'_

"Severus stop, well be fine, he's not like that"

Snape leaves. _'You don't know that'_

"Okay oh I forgot Emily has a playdate right now well you be okay Ange"

"Yes mom I'll be fine I have J to watch me" _'Did she just say that seductively'_ J thought

"Okay just try not to bug him to much"

"Okay mother I'll try Bye now have a fun playdate" Ange said as she shut the door. _'I know I will'_

"So how'd you really get that scar"

_'Here we go'_  
"I told you"

"okay then How old are you"

"Take a guess"

"Alright 25"

"Really, way off"

"Well how old are you then?"

"didn't say I was going to tell I just said take a guess"

"Are you going to answer any of my questions"

"Most likely...mmm...NO" J said shaking his head.

"Well your no fun"

" Can be if you want"

"Really"

"Of course After I get back" He said as he winked

"Your leaving"

"I've got to do something"

"Can I go with"

"I Don't see why not"

J got the clothes Hermione washed and put all of it back on. Then they walked to a park.

"Okay stay here until I get back" J pulled his hood over so you couldn't see his face.

"what"

"I'll only be gone a minute"

J then walks a cross the street and meets up with a guy. He hands J something Ange can't make out. J walks back across the street to get Ange. They walk to a store in silence.

"What did that man give you"

"Money I'm going to get a few things"

The store they walk into was a muggle store. With guns and guitars on the walls. J walks up to the glass counter.

"What can I do for ye"

"Got a laptop"

"Yea anythin else"

"A , switchblade and a purple bandana"

"That it"

"Yes that's all"

"Okay that will be 42 pounds"

"No problem"  
J gave the man the money and from what Ange could see he had a lot more. 'Looks_ like it really wasn't a problem but what's with all that stuff'_

_"_What do you need that stuff for"

"It's just a couple of things that I lost and wanted back"

"Why do you need them"

"I don't, I just like to have them with me"

"Oh okay"

Ange and J walk out of the store and walked down the street a couple a blocks when two fellows started following them. One wolf whistles at Angelica.

"I think there're following us"

"I know, come one lets get in the alley"

"Ha were you going" a tall maybe 6'3, and muscular one says

"Maybe their scared" the other one much more skinnier and shorter but just as tall

J walks in front of Ange still with his hood covering his face.

"I suggest you back up and walk away with your friend But then again it's just a suggestion "  
The tall guy walks in front of him. J's face to the middle of his chest.

"Ow Funny man"

"And what are you going to do about it Short stuff"

"Hahahaha" J smiles and pulls down his hoodie to show his face. "No, what are _You_ going to do about it?"

The muscular man goes to punch J but as soon as he shows his face. He stops and goes still.

"Hey Why'd you stop" The other man clearly couldn't see J because he was in front of his friend. Until he walked over to him.

"Oh we didn't mean any harm it was all in fun" he said as soon as he saw him.

"Are you sure"

"Yes of course"

"Ang do you think it was as he said "All in fun"

"Will, he did scare me really bad" J grabs her hand she was really shaking.

"oh look she's shaking" J said with a fake sad face. "Maybe you should feel the same fear"

At that moment J throw the first punch and grazed he's chin. The second punch doubled him over. The man tried to stand tall, but he was about to pee his pants he was so scared. J went for another punch but his arm was pulled by Ange. J pushed it off The man smirking ducked under it. Before he could even register the dodge, J sent another body shot, this one to his ribs, it sent ripples of pain through his torso, he fell. J was going to stomp his boot into his face but before he could Ange yelled "Stop J please stop" at that he did.  
"Well you look like your shakein enough" J said smileing" Let's go Ang" J grabs her hand and puts it into the crook of his arm. He then puts the Bandana on his face to hid it, from his nose down and they walk home.


End file.
